


[Vid] Getaway

by thirdblindmouse



Category: The Black Cat (1934)
Genre: Bela Lugosi, Boris Karloff, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you say you try, but you just can't find the pleasure?"  Satanic rituals, art deco, and funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



> Fandom: _The Black Cat_ (1934)  
>  Music: "Getaway", by Earth, Wind & Fire  
> Length: 2:24  
> Made in January 2013 as a festivids gift for Jetpack Monkey.

Password: **festivids**

[Download from Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/58754961)


End file.
